Where My Heart Was
by PandoraFay
Summary: It's Clyde's 21st birthday and they're officially all grown up. You think they'd have it all figured out by now. Kenny still wants everybody, and everybody still wants Kyle. Most pairings included.
1. Chapter 1

**So I changed it up a bit, I decided to have them be young adults rather than teenagers cause it makes me feel better that way :P So I'm rather happy with this and I would really like to know what you think. Sorry for any errors, I can't really see my screen. Check out my profile for character descriptions and info about the story :)**

* * *

><p>Kyle and Stan walked into the kitchen, a large keg being carried between the two of them. Maneuvering around the counter and up the step they managed to get it down in the corner in front of the cupboard where they kept a random assortment of pots, pans, tupperware, and canned food. With a thud the large container rocked for a moment before settling still as Butters came through the screen door struggling with the bags of alcohol he was carrying.<p>

Hearing the noise upstairs Clyde climbed the stairs in time to see two of his room-mates head back out to the car. He looked around the corner into the kitchen to see Butters pulling bottles out of the brown paper bags and lining them up along the wall on the counter. It had been a year and half since him and his friends had decided to pool their money together and rent a house.

At first it had just been him and his best friend Craig renting apartments, but when they got kicked out from two different places because of the noise complaints- not to mention Craig's attitude- they had moved back in with their parents. A couple weeks later at a party they had heard that their friends from high school were looking to move out as well and the four had found a beat-up, but cheap, five bedroom house.

When you first walked in the kitchen door you had three options; go into the kitchen on your left, go in the front-room on your right, or head straight down the stairs. At the bottom of the stairs there was a rather long hallway that lead to the storage room under the front-room upstairs, then further down to four doors leading to the bathroom- which also served as the laundry room- Stan's room, and Craig's and Clyde's rooms which were next to each other. Leading away from the hall, underneath the kitchen, was a large area they used as an entertainment room. A small bar area complete with mini-fridge was tucked away in the corner. The room was mostly filled up with an old, tattered couch they had found at a yard-sale pressed against the far wall, Stan's old foosball table, and a pool table they had all chipped in on.

Back upstairs there were only two rooms, Butters' whose was above Clyde's, and Stan's whose was above Kyle's. A larger bathroom correlated with the one downstairs, this one containing a bathtub instead of the stand-in shower. The front door lead in off the porch into the front room, and a sliding door in the kitchen lead out to the patio in the backyard. There were almost not carpets throughout the house, most having to be ripped out, and the walls were covered in holes from past fights and parties, but overall it was a pretty decent living space. The front room was furnished with rather new furniture from when Token had left to study abroad, and the entertainment system was nicer than even their parents'.

As Stan and Kyle returned with two 32-packs of beer and the last bag of alcohol Clyde wondered how they could afford everything, but then again, they had been waiting for this party.

"Holy shit! How many people did you invite to this thing," he asked as he did the calculations in his head.

"A few," Stan said nonchalantly over his shoulder.

"Everyone," answered Kyle throwing his friend a look.

"We even invited that nice lady that works at the liquor store," Butters smiled from where he was making himself a sandwich.

"Oh god," Clyde moaned, "Not Melanie!"

They finished putting the beer in the fridge and Stan handed one to Kyle leaning on the counter beside him before opening one himself and settling next to him.

"Don't blame us, Bass To Mouth Butters over there is the one that told her."

"Well I like her," he muttered indignantly through his mouthful of ham and bread, "she's nice and she gives me a free sucker every time I go there."

"They're in a bowl on the counter at the check-out," Kyle pointed out.

"Relax," Craig said brushing into the room and swiping Stan's beer. He draped an arm across Clyde's shoulders and placed the beer in his hand. "It's your birthday, your _21__st_ birthday, and you're the last of us. That's reason enough to celebrate for me. Why not invite everyone?"

Clyde looked around at the cheerful faces of his friends, even Craig was in a good mood, and he slowly nodded.

"Yeah… Yeah! You're right, let's do this," he cried and the others joined in.

Later that night Kyle and Kenny drunkenly picked their way down the stairs. Half way down Kenny stepped on a discarded shirt, some girl's top, and prominently slid down the rest of the way, slamming into Kyle, and they crumpled in a heap at the bottom laughing.

"What the fuck man?"

"I stepped on something," Kenny replied searching beneath him.

"What? Your feet?"

"No, this," pulling it out from under Kyle he held it up for them to see.

"Put it on," Kyle laughed standing up and pulling Kenny with him.

"I'm not going to fit," Kenny replied, but he pulled off his own shirt anyway.

Grabbing the edges Kyle yanked down as Kenny pulled it over his head.

"We'll make it fit!"

The two struggled to wiggle the tight fabric down over Kenny's chest and when they were done Kyle burst out into new laughter. Kenny stood in a sparkly blue halter top, the bottom hiked up far above his belly button. Laughing more they walked together to Kyle's room, but upon entering found a couple in a state of undress on his bed.

"Whoa," he yelled flicking on the light. "Get out!"

Grabbing loose articles of clothing they rushed out of his room, but as they passed Kenny the girl stopped and stared at him. "Is that my shirt," she asked bewildered.

"No," he said shutting the door in her face. As their laughter turned to chuckles Kyle looked around the room, lost, and turned back to Kenny.

"What did we come down here for?"

"My pizza," Kenny exclaimed spotting his half eaten slice on the dresser. He walked over and picked up the plate, stuffing a good portion of crust in his mouth.

"Oh yeah," he said spotting the pipe where it had been hidden behind his forgotten food. Handing it to Kyle to load he watched as the other boy took a hit as he finished his stale pizza. They passed the piece back and forth between the two of them until the bowl was empty and the air was thick with smoke.

"Do you hear that," Kyle asked suddenly from where he sat at his desk.

Kenny tuned back in to reality and heard voices yelling upstairs mixed into the music, along with a crash. They heard someone coming down the steps and Kyle's bedroom door was pushed open as Clyde and Tweek ushered in a rather drunk Stan and Craig carried in a rather upset Melissa over his shoulder. Butters followed worriedly as he tossed her down at the foot of the bed.

"It's not fair," she wailed angrily. "He started it! I didn't do anything!"

"Shut up," Craig told her turning back to leave the room.

"What happened," Kyle asked looking from where Melissa was sprawled next to Kenny to where Stan stood wobbling in the doorway between the two boys who had helped him in.

"Butters invited his boyfriend," Stan slurred lurching into the room.

"He's not my boyfriend," Butters pouted twisting the bottom of his shirt angrily.

"Gah," Tweek shouted startled by Stan's sudden movement.

Clyde and Craig moved to grab the falling drunkard, but Kyle instinctively rose from his seat and caught him against his chest. Straightening Stan looked up at Kyle, a half smile curling up his lips. "I love you Kyle," he said wrapping his arms around the taller boy and leaning his head on his shoulder.

"Yeah buddy," Kyle replied holding him up. "I know."

Looking away Clyde's eyes came to rest on Kenny sitting on the edge of the bed tickling Melissa's face with a clump of her own hair.

"What are you wearing," he asked beginning to look back towards Kyle, but stopping himself.

Confused by Clyde's question Kenny looked down at himself and remembered he was wearing the revealing top. He looked back at Clyde with the flirty smile he was most known for, the one that made even boys blush, like Clyde was doing now.

"Why? Do you like it," he asked smiling at how much brighter Clyde's cheeks turned.

"It's a bit small," Clyde muttered embarrassed. He still wasn't used to when Kenny turned this side on him.

"If you wanted me to take it off all you had to do was ask," he said, the flirtatious note in his voice thicker.

Clyde cleared his throat and turned around quickly. "We'd better head back up and take care of Cartman," he said to Craig who was leaning against the door jam.

"Cartman's here," Kyle asked furiously looking at them.

"Yeah, Butt Boy here invited him,"

"Butters," Kyle said angrily.

"I did not!"

"Butters and Cartman sitting in a tree, M-A-K-I… N-G… Wait, that's not right, how do you spell making out," Stan asked as he stood wobbling beside Kyle. As he began to fall again his friend slide his arm around his waist to steady him. It was like he could only focus on either standing or talking, but not both at the same time.

"Shut up," Butters cried as a fat tear slid down his cheek. Turning around he fled back up the stairs as the rest of the room stared after him.

Sitting up Melissa swiftly took off one of her heels and threw it at Clyde in one drunken, fluid motion. 'Fuck off Clyde! No one likes you," she glared at him.

"What did I do," he asked offended.

Looking at Kenny she became distracted and sat for a moment as her eyes tried to focus. "What are you wearing?"

"Long story. Wanna help me take it off?"

Turning back to Craig, Clyde began heading back upstairs. "Come on, we should take care of things upstairs. It's probably time everyone started heading out anyway." Craig stood up and started following him, grabbing Tweek by the wrist, before turning back to Kyle.

"You might want to get him into bed," he said indicating Stan. "He's pretty trashed."

"Aw, thank you Craig," Stan said smiling up at him. "I think you're pretty too."

Rolling his eyes Craig continued down the hallway and up the stairs with Tweek in tow. As Kyle crossed the room to close the door, Stan moved toward the bed and proceeded to fall on top of Kenny and Melissa who had successfully removed the shirt.

"Why hello Stan," Kenny smiled up at his face inches away from his.

"Hello Kenny," Stan smiled down at him.

"Melissa helped me with my shirt, you wanna help me with my pants?"

Laughing, Stan was picked up around the middle by Kyle as he helped him into the bed. Next he began pulling his shirt off and Kenny rolled over.

"Oh, are we stripping Stan," he asked excitedly.

"Shut up Kenny," Kyle said a little irritated. "Just get his shoes off."

As Kenny peeled them off his feet Kyle looked down at the dirty clothes littering his floor. "I guess me and Melissa will just head upstairs and sleep in Stan's room. You two can share the bed, unless you want to nest on the floor."

"Too far, too lazy," Melissa whined as she wiggled under the covers at the foot of the bed. "Let's just 69," she mumbled sleepily as she curled up, pushing her feet under Stan to keep them warm."

"Tonight just keeps getting better," exclaimed Kenny crawling into the bed with them.

"Shut up," she said pushing him away from an already passed out Stan with her foot. "I meant sleep head to foot."

"I knew that," he muttered tickling her foot till she shoved it back under Stan. Kyle stood there looking down at his friends all crammed in his bed half-asleep and a wave of exhaustion rolled over him and the sight looked inviting. With a sigh he turned off the light and crawled in next to Melissa. Tangling his legs with everyone else's he wrapped an arm around Melissa and pulled her against him. Rolling over she kissed him softly and laid her head down on his chest.

"Mmm, you taste drunk," he said jokingly.

"Mmm, you taste high," she shot back sweetly.

"Hey Stan, what do I taste like?"

"He's already asleep dumbass."

"I knew that," he muttered tickling her feet again.

They laid there in silence for a moment before Kyle yawned loudly. "Night you guys," he said sleepily.

"Night," they responded.

Kyle feel asleep to the sound of their relaxed breathing, and he slipped into unconsciousness contentedly.

* * *

><p><strong>So next I'll be writing about what happened upstairs, and then also the next morning, so look for those (about 4 more chapters) :) Don't forget to write a review and let me know what you think. Are all the characters believable or are you like, "They wouldn't do that!"?<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**We had our big ass Eastern Winds Thursday night (which only come around every decade or so) and along with almost every pine tree in the area the electricity and internet were up-rooted. So all day yesterday I had nothing to do but write this. I haven't gone over it yet, but I wanted to get it up. I decided to stop trying to make it fancy and just write what came to my head. I hope you like it, and there's more to come. **Check out my profile for character descriptions and info about the story (which have been updated) :)****

* * *

><p>The next morning Melissa rolled over as the small streams of light crept into the room through the blue fabric covering the window, a little crack letting the sunlight run across the floor. The bare chest beneath her rose and fell in a steady rhythm and she curled closer to the warmth. Becoming aware of the cold morning air seeping into her body, she realized that she was completely uncovered. Her eyes adjusted to the dim light as she sat up and brushed her hair out of her face.<p>

Looking down at who she had been laying on she wasn't too surprised to find it wasn't Kyle, but Kenny, one of his hands still nestled between her thighs. She turned around and found that her and Stan had swapped places, and that he was now being held tightly by Kyle around the waist. Melissa sighed lightly as she remembered earlier that morning before the sun had come up.

Stan had waken up in the middle of the night and crawled between her and Kyle, taking the edge of the blanket. Sleepily she had moved from where she was being squished into the wall and wrapped herself in the foot of the comforter, laying her head on Kenny's chest, and falling immediately back into sleep. Although, it seemed, that at some point after that the boys had wrestled the blanket from her and had it sprawled across the three of them.

With another sigh she combed her fingers through her hair and carefully proceeded to crawl out of bed trying not to wake them up. As she set her feet on the ground and straightened her clothes her friends shifted amongst themselves but didn't awaken. Looking back at the two best friends she kissed Kyle lightly on the forehead and brushed down his curly red hair. It was hard for him, she knew, and it made her sad that the only way she could help him was by letting him figure it out on his own.

Pulling her phone out of her pocket she glanced at the time as she silently opened the door and snuck upstairs. 9:09 am. Melissa was usually the first one up after a late night, only ever preceded by Butters. She walked past Craig's room and glanced through the cracked door, him and Tweek were laying naked beneath the sheets tangled together. Next door Clyde's door was shut, but she was sure he hadn't gone to bed alone.

Upstairs she found the kitchen and living room in the same amount of disarray as the basement. Cups, bottles, half-eaten food, and various broken and misplaced items littered available areas. The cushions on the couch were pulled off and someone had slept in the front room, but they were gone now. She grabbed the kitchen garbage and began clearing off the counter. A pungent odor struck her nose and she looked in disgust at the dishes in the sink covered in vomit.

Turning the faucet she continued to clean the kitchen as she tried to remember what had happened the night before. Most of it was a jumbled blur, but as more of it came to the front of her mind she knew that today was not going to be a good day...

"Thanks for picking me up," Melissa said leaning forward from the back of Wendy's car and the dark haired girl pulled her car into the drive-way and killed the engine.

Tweek and the two girls climbed out of the car and headed for the kitchen door. Normally Red and Bebe, Wendy's best friends, would be in the car with them, but Bebe had another half hour till she got off from work and it was their job to get the cake. They pushed their way into the house one by one and Wendy made her way over to Clyde sitting on the couch next to Stan and Kyle.

"Hey Birthday Boy," she exclaimed pulling him into an embrace as he stood up to greet them. Melissa hugged him, smiling, and she gave him kiss on the cheek.

"How come Clyde's getting all the love," Stan asked wrapping his arms around Wendy's waist and pulling her against him lightly.

"Because it's his birthday," she replied mischievously kissing him quickly and pulling out of his reach. Melissa sat on Kyle's lap and kissed him in greeting before sliding down to sit next to him and cuddling up by his side.

Wendy reached in her bag and pulled out a nicely wrapped box, one of those shiny red bows placed on top. She handed it to Clyde who gave her a questioning look and began ripping the Spiderman paper off. Inside was a small unmarked white box. Pulling the top off Clyde proceed to pull out a shot-glass that was three times taller than average and etched across the front was the phrase, " B.A.M.F. - Boobs Alcohol Music Food".

"Dude, Wendy, you're making us look bad," Kyle said leaning over to get a better look.

"Well you guys are throwing him this party, so this is from us girls," she said smiling.

"Wow, thanks," Clyde said giving Melissa a hug and standing up to embrace Wendy again. "Really. This is perfect! Where did you get it?"

"Just at the mall. When me and Bebe saw it we thought of you, plus you need to have a shot-glass for your 21st birthday."

Craig leaned over the back of the couch and across Clyde's shoulder.

"This holds like 3 shots! You're definitely getting fucked up tonight," he said taking the bow carefully off the wrapping paper. He walked over to where Tweek was still standing by the kitchen door and reached up to place the bow in his hair.

"Gah," Tweek startled, looking at the taller boy suspiciously. Craig's lips spread in a wide smile. "Calm down," he said amused. Carefully he put stuck the bright red object on Tweek's head and fixed his hair around it. "There. You look cute." Opening his eyes Tweek looked up at Craig and smiled back at him.

"Now what," Stan asked glancing at the TV and suddenly becoming bored of the show they were watching. Melissa bounced up off the couch and grabbed his arm.

"Beer pong," she exclaimed and he looked at her as if she was a genius.

"Beer pong! To the Batcave!"

Stan used Wendy's hips to steer her past the coffee table and grabbed her hand leading her outside to the carport as everyone followed. Wendy held open the back gate as Stan and Craig pulled the table from the small storage closet and out to the back patio. Clyde appeared through the sliding door with a bag of plastic cups and a new package of pong balls.

"Who wants to go first," Stan asked looking around as they set-up. "Tweek?"

The blonde's eyes widened and he began to shake as his friends looked at him for an answer. "Well, I- That is- Umm- What if the game comes down to me and if I don't make it we lose and I don't make it? Gah!" Next to him on the bench Craig put his hand on Tweek's arm and smiled at him to calm him down.

"That's okay," Craig replied looking back at Stan. "We'll just watch."

"Clyde should play first," Wendy pointed out. "Since it's his birthday party."

"Yeah," Kyle agreed.

"How about me and Kyle against Clyde and Craig," Stan suggested.

"Best-Friend Off," Clyde challenged.

"I mean, if you guys are up for it," Kyle said looking at Stan, "but we'll probably kick your ass."

With a quick glance at Tweek to make sure he'd be okay Craig stood up and moved to the opposite end of the table beside Clyde.

"Let's do this."

Fifteen minutes later Craig stood aiming for the last cup. This shot determined whether they'd get another turn or if it was over. The whole game had been spent with the other two bouncing around trying to distract them and throw off their balance, but now Kyle and Stan stood calmly at the other end.

"Hey Stan," Kyle said turning to his best friend.

"Yeah?"

"Did you hear Kenny made out with TWEEK!"*

Half listening Craig faltered and the ball hit the rim of the cup before bouncing out. Wendy and Melissa cheered as their boyfriends celebrated. Back on the bench Tweek let out a nervous sound and Craig rolled his eyes.

"Don't do that to him you guys," he said.

"Sorry Tweek," Kyle smiled at him. "We were just kidding."

"I'm done," Clyde said sitting down on one of the patio chairs.

"Me too," Craig replied heading back to sit next to Tweek.

"Hey," Stan said catching their attention. "Losers refill," he indicated the empty cups.

With a sigh Clyde stood up and the two headed back inside to get more beer.

"K," Melissa said getting up from her own patio chair and taking Clyde and Craig's side of the table. "Me and Kyle vs. Wendy and Stan."

Kyle walked around the table as Craig and Clyde returned and they began setting up for another game. After setting the new bottles on the table Craig grabbed two extras and moved back to sit next to Tweek on the bench, handing him on of the beers and sliding his arm behind Tweek and pulling him closer. Embarrassed Tweek's eyes darted around looking for anyone who had noticed, but no one paid attention to them.

"Craig," he said alarmed trying to scoot away, but was held in place.

"They don't care," he said amused and placed a tender kiss on Tweek's temple.

"What if someone else sees," Tweek said turning around to look behind them even though there was nothing but some small trees and the fence. The front door inside opened and he startled as voices inside could be heard.

"Gah," Tweek cried as his paranoia was confirmed and Craig released him as he turned to look who had arrived.

"Hey," everyone exclaimed happily as Kenny came slide through the back door, closely followed by Carman who stood in the doorway. Kyle and Melissa exchanged hugs with him before he turned to Clyde.

"I brought you a gift," he said mischievously. "but we have to go downstairs to see it."

Clyde stood up and clapped him on the back.

"This is why you're my favorite Kenny," he smiled at him as they headed inside.

"I'm your favorite," Kenny asked playfully.

"No, but today you are!"

Once downstairs everyone got settled and tried to squish together on the couch. Cartman, Kenny, Melissa, and Kyle took up the couch while Stan sat on Kyle's legs next to Wendy perching on the arm of the couch. Clyde, Craig, and Tweek all leaned against the pool table across from them. As they passed Kenny's pipe around a conversation of who would win next was taken up.

"If it hadn't been for me," Stan was saying, "then we would have lost way back when Clyde bounced it in."

"I'm the one who made the last shot," Kyle protested.

"Yeah, after I saved the game."

"Plus, I'm the one who messed Craig."

"Look Kyle, I hate to tell you this, but you can't aim worth shit."

"Cause you're a Jew," Cartman coughed handing the pipe back to Kenny. "You guys are definitely going to lose. You've got two gingers on your team, and one of them's a girl."

"Shut up Cartman," Kyle snapped at him.

"Are you saying girls aren't as good at beer pong as guys," Melissa glared at Cartman.

"No I'm saying girls suck at beer pong, or any sport for that matter."

Laughing Stan leaned over and gave him a high-five.

"Stan," Wendy huffed angrily.

"What? It's true."

"Statistically speaking being a girl would be a bigger disadvantage than your hair color or religion."

"Kyle," Melissa turned to gap at him.

"Statistically speaking..." he said looking away.

She stood up and looked at Wendy who did the same. Even though they didn't really get along, it was an unspoken rule that all girls had to stick together when they were insulted.

"Fine then," Wendy glared at them crossing her arms, "Girls vs. Boys."

"Okay," Stan said standing up, "but if we win you two have to make out."

"Yeah," Kyle agreed getting up as well.

"Okay," Wendy said rolling her eyes and looking at Melissa, "but if we win you two have to whatever we decide."

"But it'll be good," Melissa added.

"Alright," Stan agreed.

"Shall we," Wendy smiled sarcastically at them.

"Ladies first," Kyle said back just as ruefully.

They headed back upstairs and as the other's all went back outside Kenny and Cartman stopped in the kitchen to find Butters making himself a salad.

"Hey fellas," he smiled at them. "Whatcha doin'?"

Kenny leaned on the counter and watched as Butters sliced up an avocado.

"Nothing really," he replied as Butters placed the slices in the bowl and moved to the fridge to pull out the carton of strawberries. Moving around the counter he came to lean on the edge next to Butters.

"Those look good," Kenny said eyeing the fruit and flashing his charismatic smile. "Can I have one?"

Butters cut off the stem and reached up to hand it to him. Leaning down Kenny took the red berry in his mouth and his tongue darted out to scoop it into his mouth, brushing across Butters finger in the process. Butters smiled up at him innocently and Kenny smiled back munching on the tasty treat.

"Hey Kenny," Cartman said suddenly making the other two break eye contact. "You wanna be my partner for beer pong?"

"I don't know," Kenny said mischievously looking back at Butters who had gone back to cutting up strawberries. "I'm kind of hungry and Butters' salad just looks so good. I wonder if he'd make me one."

"Sure," Butters replied happily and turned to get supplies out.

"Fine," Cartman said grinding his teeth in annoyance. "You two fags can just stay in here." With that he stalked out into the backyard.

"Oh shucks," Butters said turning to watch him sit down on the patio next to Clyde. "He seems awful mad."

"It's okay," Kenny said ruffling his hair affectionately and sitting down in one of the bar stools. "I'll play with him later and he'll cheer up. Now, about that salad."

* * *

><p><strong>I also decided that sexy sexy time scenes will be listed as their own story so people who don't want to read the drama can still read the good parts :P Check out "Quick Cup of Coffee" for a Creek scene here :) Don't forget to review, criticize, and tell me what you think.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Check out my profile for character descriptions and info about the story :)**

* * *

><p>Tweek's eyes widened as he felt a hand clamp over his mouth and an arm wrap around his waist lifting him off the ground. He was carried off down the hallway and promptly dropped as Craig shut his door and locked it. He breathed a sigh of relief as Craig slowly removed his hand.<p>

"Don't do that," Tweek said angrily.

"Sorry," Craig said grinning at him, "you're just so loud when you get scared."

Grabbing his hand Craig lead Tweek to the bed and pulled him down to sit on his lap. The blonde boy was still wearing the red bow Craig had taken off Clyde's present and put in his hair. Craig ran his fingers through his fringe brushing Tweek's hair out of his face.

"What are we doing down here," Tweek asked nervously glancing back at the door afraid someone would walk in despite it being locked. Craig slid his hand slowly under Tweek's shirt and ran his hand up his stomach drawing his attention back to him.

"I just want some alone time with my boy before everyone gets here and you start freaking out everytime I look at you," he said playfully. Running his other hand under Tweek's shirt Craig wrapped his arms around the others middle and pulled him against his chest. He looked up at Tweek through half-lidded eyes and felt him wrap his own arms around his neck.

They're lips met and Craig's arms tightened around his middle, Tweek loving the feeling of the muscles in his forearms pressed to his ribs. As their kisses became faster Tweek felt desire take over his mind and all the thoughts that usually rushed through his head scattered. Craig released him momentarily to pull the shirt over his head before rolling over on top of him.

Trailing kisses down his stomach Craig also nipped at Tweek's skin, making the other boy press his body against his mouth. He licked the little dip of Tweek's belly-button and the sensitive skin along the top of his jeans. Craig's fingers worked at his belt and undid his pants. Kissing the bulge in Tweek's pants he leaned back up and kissed his lips again, darting his tongue around his mouth and pressing his thigh tight between Tweek's legs.

He propped himself up on one arm, his hand resting lightly on Tweek's hip, and as his fingers gently traced designs across the other's stomach and along the edge of his boxers Craig looked down at him.

"Now Tweek, do you think you can manage to be quiet or do I have to get out the duck tape?"

Sliding his fingers under the boxer's elastic Craig lightly wrapped his hand around Tweek's cock and let his fingers gently brush up his shaft before gliding down to the base again. He leaned down quickly and captured the moan from Tweek's mouth in kiss, biting his lip softly.

"I mean it Tweek," Craig said sitting up and tugging Tweek's jeans down. "You have to be quiet."

Tweek clamped his hands over his mouth and nodded. As Craig licked slowly up his shaft before taking Tweek in his mouth the other boy closed his eyes and bit his lip letting out a soft squeak. Craig's mouth and tongue worked to please him, and with each dip of his head Tweek felt himself getting closer to the edge. He reached down and tangled his fingers into Craig's dark hair, his other hand gripping at the sheets, till he felt as if his body would break apart.

"Craig," he moaned. "Oh, Craig I'm going to," he felt Craig take him deeper into his mouth and his tongue pressed against his shaft taking him over the edge. Twirling his tongue over the tip and cleaning Tweek up he rose to look down at the other panting on the bed and smugly smiled with satisfaction.

"That good 'ey," he asked as Tweek as he pulled up his pants and redid his jeans and belt.

"Shut up," Tweek said embarrassed grabbing his shirt off the bed and pulling it back over his head.

"Oh come on," Craig responded grasping the fabric of Tweek's shirt and pulling him closer to him. "You know I love you."

"Yeah," Tweek questioned softly as he looked at Craig and kissing him to show he wasn't really mad.

"Yeah, I do," Craig murmured back.

"Well good, cause I love you too."

Pulling away Craig started toward's the door and unlocked it. "Come on," he said. "Let's head back upstairs."

Suddenly Tweek remembered everything and all the thoughts rushed back into his head.

"Oh god! They probably noticed we were gone. What if someone came down here and heard us? What if everyone's up there laughing at us?" Grabbing the edge of his shirt he twisted it nervously and twitched subconsciously.

Moving back across the room Craig grabbed his wrist and started hauling him down the hall. "No one cares. I promise, they won't even notice we were gone."

Back upstairs they found Kenny and Butters in the kitchen eating together. Looking up Butters smiled at them. "Hey fellas."

"Oh god," Tweek cried and darted out the back door as the two stared after him. They shrugged and turned back to their food as Craig followed him. Tweek was weird, they were used to it.


	4. Chapter 4

Submerging the ping-pong ball in the cup of water to rinse it off, Wendy flicked it softly and watched it roll it's way back to the top. With a deft flick of the wrist she shock the excess water from it and lined up her shot. The boys were down to half the amount of cups of the girls, two to four, and were getting desperate. On the other side of the table Stan began singing and dancing, quickly followed by Kyle.

"I'm too sexy for my shirt, too sexy for my shirt," they sang badly as they began to strip.

While they were distracted trying to be distracting Wendy sharply bounced the ball into the foremost cup.

"What," they erupted angrily as Melissa bounced her own pong ball in the water and flicking it the same as Wendy.

"I assure you that doesn't have the same effect as if we did it," she said said tossing the ball and groaning as it bounced off the table and into the grass.

"I say we test this theory," Clyde chimed in from where he was sitting behind them on the patio.

"I agree," Kenny said from where he sat between him and Cartman, his face splitting into a grin.

As Stan threw them a dangerous look, Wendy felt her back pocket vibrate and slide her phone out to check the screen. Seemingly distracted, Kyle quickly tried to use his turn to bounce his ball in, but it was snatched out of the air by Melissa. Typing back a short reply Wendy crammed her phone back in her pocket.

"I have to go the bathroom," she said suddenly and grabbed Melissa's arm. "Come with me." The other girl looked at her confused.

"Wait," Stan said, "can't you hold it? We're almost done." Looking back at him she begrudgingly agreed. "Fine. You miss this, you lose."

He stood for a moment gaging the distance and testing his throw. With great dramatics he lined up his shot and began to make it when Wendy suddenly lifted up her shirt and flashed him her bra. Surprised, Stan took his eyes off his target for a split second, but that was all that was needed for his ball to narrowly miss the last cup and the table entirely. The boys raged and Wendy grabbed Melissa's arm again.

"Let's go! Butters, you come too."

"That's cheating," Stan yelled after them.

"We missed it," Kenny cried looking at Clyde.

"Losers refill," Cartman said standing up.

"I did not see that coming," Stan muttered as him and Kyle headed into the kitchen, his best friend patting him on the back. "Don't worry dude, it would have happened to anyone of us." With the cups rinsed out, restacked, and refilled everyone sat around waiting for the girls to come back.

"What the fuck," Kyle said after a while, "Where did they go, Narnia? Why is it taking so long?"

"Why did they take Butters," Cartman asked staring through the sliding door.

"They're probably talking about secret girl stuff or doing their make-up or something," Kenny said more interested in the game at hand.

"Wendy," Stan asked dubiously.

From the side of the house someone pushed the gate open and Butters stood holding it open as Bebe came through with the cake. Red and Wendy followed with Melissa bringing up the rear, and the flames flickered as they made their way to the patio. Standing off to the side with Butters, Melissa smiled as the other three began to sing happy birthday to Clyde. In high school they had been in choir and their voices harmonized well together. At the end Clyde blew out the 18 candles that had stayed lit and everyone cheered.

"Happy birthday," Bebe said happily, kissing him on the cheek and taking the cake inside.

"Our little baby boy all grown up," Red grinned pulling him into a hug.

As they all followed inside Stan rummaged through the cupboards till he had twelve shot-glasses in a circle on the counter. "I think it's time for a toast," he said letting the clear liquid splash on the counter as he poured in a continuous flow till they were full, Clyde's birthday shot bigger than the rest.

"To friends! To the ones we meet in diapers," he said looking at Kyle, "and to the ones we made along the way. To the ones you love, and to the ones you hate. Even though we have our differences and often get in fights, what's important is that we're there for each other. To true friends!"

The cry went up around the kitchen as everyone threw back their heads and chocked down burning liquid. Leaning by the fridge Kenny shook his head and let out a loud whoop and everyone cheered in expectation of the night as the cake was passed out.


End file.
